A Night on the Town
by AMZ-C-Raven
Summary: After a battle with Killer Moth, Robin finally asks Starfire out on a date. But an old foe has other plans for the duo... And they don't involve a happy ending!
1. Part 1: Beast From Air

**Hey there! This is my second Teen Titans story, it's going to be a fairly short one. I'll try to update as often as I can, depending on school. At the very least, it'll be once a week. Oh yeah, and... I don't own the Teen Titans, etc. etc. etc. **

**Disclaimer: This story was written completely within "official" canon not so much because I particularly enjoy the relationship involved--Robin and Starfire--but simply for the purposes of telling a story. I enjoy reading ships of all kinds, though, so long as they work within the context.**

**Now... on with the show!**

A NIGHT ON THE TOWN

Part One: Beast From Air

Explosions ripped through the Downtown. People were screaming and running in an absolute panic. Chaos reigned as fires roared, their flames licking buildings to a jet black husks and sowing destruction.

A little girl of 11 years old was frantically trying to escape the terror that was devastating Jump City. Crying for her mother, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, running from the safe cover behind a dumpster in an alley into the street, trying to make her way back home. She noticed a shadow fall upon her as she ran, and looked up into the sky to see a car hurtling towards her, thrown by an unseen force. Her eyes grew wide and began to water as she stumbled to the ground. She began to make peace with the universe as the two-ton hunk of metal descended upon her. She closed her eyes, and began to pray.

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" came a cry seconds later.

The girls eyes opened. _I wasn't thinking that!_

Looking up, she saw the car hovering in midair, suspended by a dark force. Awestruck, the girl watched the vehicle harmlessly float to the ground. She looked to her left and saw a levitating pale teen in a dark cloak, her arms outstretched, seeming to guide the events. She was torn from her reverie by a large hand lifting her up.

"C'mon you!" came the voice behind the arm, a large metal arm belonging to a hulking man. "Let's get you to safety!" By this point, the girl had had too much, and fainted.

"Guess you were too much for her to handle, Cyborg." Came Raven's sly comment as she landed on the ground in front of her friend.

Cyborg looked at her and shrugged. "I like having that effect on ladies that are older than her." he replied, hefting the girl over to safety in a nearby alleyway.

"Focus on the task at hand, guys... containing Killer Moth!" came Robin's cry, his R-Cycle racing past them towards the epicentre of the destruction. A large, mutant moth was flying just above the buildings of Jump City, knocking over everything in its path, and tossing debris in every direction. On the back of the insect was its handler, a tall, well-built man who looked exactly like an anthropomorphic moth. Laughing manically, he guided his pet through the city, reaping ruin. The Titans followed him easily and began to converge on his location.

"Give it up! We have you surrounded!" bellowed Robin, hopping off his bike in dramatic fashion and tearing off his helmet. Drawing a boomerang, he launched it in the direction of his foe, who dodged it easily.

"Oh, the Teen Titans! I'm soooo scaaaared." he replied. "My beauty, we have company. Kill!"

With those words uttered, the beast in the sky began to swoop down upon the Titans, its legs whirling wildly in an attempt to subdue her master's attackers. The Titans dove for cover, easily avoiding the threat. Killer Moth continued his vile cackle as he swooped in for a second pass. With a flick of a massive leg, Starfire was struck while trying to fly out of the way, sending her spiraling towards the side of a building.

"STARFIRE!" screamed Robin, a look of horror tearing across his face.

Within seconds a green pterodactyl had Starfire in its claws, dodging repeated swipes from the giant moth-creature as it dove for cover. Mere feet from the ground, Beast Boy released the orange-skinned beauty, and she fell directly into Robin's waiting arms. He blushed as her eyes opened and looked at her 'saviour' with a bright smile. He gingerly placed her on to her feet moments before they both dove for cover to avoid a sweeping claw.

"Somebody slow that thing down!" yelled Cyborg, his latest attempt to shoot at both it and its master foiled when he was suddenly knocked off balance by a chunk of flying rock.

Suddenly, a web of dark energy had sprung up between two buildings, and the beast collided with it, becoming dazed. It plummeted into the ground with a deafening crash, and Killer Moth was thrown through a plate glass window. Cyborg and Beast Boy converged on his location as the beast thrashed behind them.

"Surrender, Moth. It's over." Ordered Cyborg, his sonic cannon ready. Beast Boy had changed into a tiger at this point, ready to defend his friends. The grey figure groaned and slowly brought himself into a sitting position. He slowly began to raise his hands over his head.

"That's better. C'mon, easy now. Come to Cyborg..."

Swiftly Killer Moth brought his hands to his lips and blew a deafening whistle. Cyborg yelled out in surprise and brought his other hand over his ear. The tiger whimpered and placed its paws over its head. Behind them, the giant moth stirred once more, and stood up. Turning to face its master's enemies, it raised a powerful claw, ready to strike them both dead. As it brought the leg down for the killing blow, another energy barricade stopped its momentum, causing the giant moth to cry out in surprise. Seconds later, a bombardment of starbolts drew the beast's attention to the sky, and it flew after its new attackers.

Stunned from the whirlwind of events from the past few seconds, Cyborg watched what just happened with curiosity, forgetting his foe just feet away. Moth drew his whip from the ground and brought it down on Cyborg's back with no effect.

"Nice try! Metal doesn't feel pain, jackass!" blurted Cyborg.

"What the--?" muttered the stunned Moth moments before a sonic cannon blast drove him into a wall. The green tiger leapt on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

"Nice... kitty..." moaned Moth as the large feline growled in his face.

In the sky, Raven and Starfire were both trading off attacks against their feral adversary, trying to subdue the incredibly large creature threatening them.

"This isn't working! We're just making it angrier and more of a threat! We have to calm it down somehow!" yelled Raven before using telekinesis to toss some telephone poles at the beast.

"Perhaps I could sing a traditional Tamaranian lullaby? I know all 57,000 verses to Sleep Softly, O Young One, For Tomorrow the Battle Shall Rage Anew and You Shall Likely Perish." offered Starfire, unleashing a blast from her eyes to draw the attention of the creature away from Raven.

"That's very... cute. But not what I had in mind, I'm afraid..." replied her friend in classic monotone, deflecting a claw with her mental shield.

"Raven, Starfire! I've got an idea. I'm on a rooftop just below you, draw the moth down here!" came Robin's voice from their communicators. The duo looked at each other and shrugged before herding the monster closer to the ground with various attacks. When they finally saw their leader atop a tall building, they waved, and he returned the gesture.

"Get it just below me. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." came the voice from the communicator once more.

"Why do those words fill me with dread and not relief?" opined Raven, using a telekinetic blast to drive the creature below Robin. Without any warning, Robin lept off the roof and onto the moth's back. Both girls gasped in surprise.

"Robin! Has your brain left your body without warning? You shall be killed!" screamed Starfire as she flew after the Boy Wonder. Raven observed the scene with a morbid curiosity, contemplating her leader's sanity as well.

Steadying himself atop the beast, Robin drew out a boomerang with a long rope attached to the end. Taking a deep breath, he flung the weapon down below the creature's head at an angle. Moments later, the boomerang had returned to his hands, and he made a rein from it, clutching it tightly. Pulling back, the beast began to struggle. Cursing, the Titans' leader tried his best to exert control over the moth, but quickly realized the fatal flaw in his plan: he couldn't use force to domesticate something much, much stronger than him. Not about to surrender so easily, Robin soldiered on, using his reins as if he was training a horse and not an insect the size of a zeppelin. The creature twisted and turned dangerously in the air, and he found the monster coming dangerously close to bucking him off to his doom. Jolting him from his concentration, a hand clasped his shoulder. He glanced behind to see Starfire, a look of concern on her face.

"Need an appendage, friend?" she offered, and Robin smiled.

"An extra hand couldn't hurt!" he declared, and she too took the reins. With both his finely honed muscles and her immense Tamaranian strength, they set to work to finally tame the wild creature. Hands almost atop each other, they held on for dear life as the monster writhed and whirled in the sky. Their breath caught in their throats as the moth executed a remarkable barrel roll, but through sheer determination, they came through unscathed. They exchanged glances, sometimes serious and afraid, others almost smiling at the exhilaration of the task. Within a matter of minutes, the beast was calmly circling in the air, following their every command.

"We did it!" whispered Robin, overjoyed. Starfire let go of the rope for a moment to deliver a bone shattering hug to her friend, letting go sheepishly when he emitted a choked grunt. With a casual snap of the reins, the Boy Wonder guided their immense mount to the ground.

The duo witnessed the rest of the team standing around a police SWAT van as Killer Moth was led into the back. As the moth's immense legs finally touched the ground, Starfire and Robin hopped down, smiles lighting up their faces.

"Fancy riding, there, cowpokes." mumbled Raven with a slight grin.

"Man, you guys were like that Bill guy, only in the air!" blurted Beast Boy, hands on his cheeks.

"What Bill guy?" asked Cyborg, perplexed.

"You know... that Bill guy! From Buffalo! I think he invented football, too..."

Cyborg cocked in eyebrow in his green friend's direction. "Riiiiight. Anyway, I gotta hand it to you two! You made some kinda team out there! It's not every day I get to watch somebody tame a giant bug."

"You guys should be called The Moth Whisperers! I can see it now! Our two valiant Titans winning the Kentucky Derby on the back of a huge invertebrate!" blurted Beast Boy, hands thrust into the air, his eyes taking on that far-away look of a daydreamer.

Robin blushed slightly. "Thanks, but it was really nothing. And Starfire should get most of the credit; Without her strength, that thing would have just tossed me to my death."

Starfire scratched the back of her head, beaming. "I cannot take all of the glory for this grand victory, though. Our brave leader Robin's plan was as inspired as any conceived by Zhukov the Liberator of Cygnus-VI!"

"I'll assume that that's pretty inspired." added Raven dryly, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm. Starfire closed her eyes and nodded vigorously in agreement.

Beast Boy stared at the giant moth with huge eyes. "So what's going to happen to the big fellah now? We can't just..."

"We are _**not**_ keeping him! We've been through this already!" interrupted Raven as she folded her arms, her eyes narrowing in the green boy's direction. Beast Boy frowned and crossed his own arms, sulking.

"What _can_ we do with him? How do you solve a problem like a flying bug the size of a building?" muttered Cyborg, scratching his head.

Robin put a finger to his chin, thinking. He pointed skyward seconds later, a suspicious grin on his face. "I know what we'll do. You guys go back to the Tower and relax. You've earned it. Starfire and I can transport this guy to a safe place."

"Oh! I am aware of an abandoned island where I was forced to place my beloved Silkie when his size was too great for us to manage!" piped up Starfire, radiating joy at this point.

Robin chuckled. "Sounds good to me! We'll see you guys in a few hours." Robin and Starfire began to move towards the moth.

Suddenly, Beast Boy began jumping up and down excitedly. "Oh! Ohhh! Oh oh oh!" he grunted, his arms flailing wildly.

Robin turned and examined his teammate with a curious expression."What is it, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy brought his two index fingers together and looked at the ground. Biting his lip, he sighed and finally spoke. "Ummm... ifyourenotgonnatakeyourrcyclehomecanidriveitinstead?" he exhaled.

Robin blinked and just stared at him. "Come again?"

"In English this time, not _fast forward_." Offered Raven with a slight smirk.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and sighed again. "Well, if you're not gonna, y'know, need your R-Cycle... cuz, like, you're gonna fly to this island and Star can, like, fly you back... I was just wondering... y'know... Can I drive it home instead?" he offered a big cheesy grin and Bambi eyes at this point, drawing his two hands together in a pleading pose.

Robin offered a smile. "Beast Boy... You're a heck of a teammate, and a valuable friend."

Beast Boy beamed and jumped up and down. "So does that mean yes?"

"It means that I'd hate to have something like that ruined by you destroying my bike." Robin explained, and began to climb onto the moth's back, Starfire already holding the reins.

Beast Boy grumbled to himself as he turned to follow Raven and Cyborg to the T-Car.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy. We can stop by the mall and you can ride one of those kiddie motorcycles you put quarters in. Y'know, the kind that bounce up and down and..." offered Cyborg as he started the car.

"That's not even funny! You know I outgrew those months ago!"

Raven did up her belt. "Our little boy is finally growing up." She quipped with a quiet expression, and the changeling just sniffed and crossed his arms. They drove off into the night in silence.

Riding atop the giant moth, Robin ignored the cold wind whipping his face and the harsh bristles of hair that covered every inch of the beast's body that dug into his legs. Despite the unpleasant feelings that should have been ruining his mood at the moment, Robin was standing on Cloud Nine. He was spending his moments alone with Starfire. Occasionally he would steal a glance, sometimes prolonged, in the red-haired beauty's direction, all the while maintaining his public persona of the no-nonsense leader. _She doesn't have a clue._ He thought to himself.

Starfire herself was on top of the world, but was certainly perplexed as to the motives of humans at the moment. She knew Robin was stealing glances of her. He knew that her feelings towards him were the same. So why didn't he just come out and say something? A Tamaranian male would have initiated the Gnorpki by this point, tossing her violently to the ground and awaiting her equally vicious reply to show that she was a suitable mate. She kept telling herself that humans did things differently, but she couldn't help but think that maybe... something should have happened by now?

The silence between the two could have easily been mistaken for a number of innocent things. Lack of topics. Being tired after the fight. But the silence was becoming an impenetrable wall, ominous and foreboding for them. It engulfed their entire world at that moment.

Nervous, Robin coughed.

"I am sorry, did you speak?" asked Starfire, smiling.

Robin blushed. "Er, no... sorry, Star. Just... just a bit of a cough..."

"Oh." came the dim counter from Starfire, her eyes glancing downward into the beast's back.

_Why didn't you speak, stupid?_ Robin berated himself. _You've looked Slade in the eye and defied him time and time again. Why can't you just come out and say what you want to say? You've been through this before. She's not going to say no. Just say it._ He cleared his throat to speak.

Starfire looked back at him, her eyes full of hope. _Is it now? Is he finally going to initiate the human-style Gnorpki?_

"Starfire..." He began. _Just say it! Just say it! Just say it!_ echoed within his mind over and over again, like a song stuck on loop.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice echoing the hope in her eyes.

He closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and continued. "Starfire, I was thinking... We've been working a lot lately. And we've been working very hard..."

"This is true. We have had to unload plenty of canisters of the 'butt-whoop' this week."

Robin chuckled. _She's got a way with words, that's for sure,_ he thought to himself before going on. "Well, I was wondering if tomorrow you'd..." He stopped and pursed his lips. He struggled to go on.

"Yes? Is it customary for humans to speak only half-sentences?"

_Come on, man! Finish it! She's going to say yes, you know it!_ "Er, no. What I'm trying to say is... if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow. Just the two of us. We can relax, and hang out, y'know... If that's cool." His thoughts raced. _You sounded like a fool, my friend. But I think she got the message._

"Robin... I believe that would be what you humans call a 'date?'" Asked Star, giving him a coy look.

Robin blushed at her words, giving a small grimace. "Yeah, I guess it would be." _Smooth, Boy Wonder. But I think she likes that._

She bit her lip to keep from squealing too loudly and startling the monster below. "I accept wholeheartedly! I will be there covered in many noisy metallic objects!" She finally replied, turning and gave him another massive hug. He grunted loudly, and she released him.

_I knew that boy would finally come around to it._ Thought Starfire, beaming, her eyes closed tightly in joy. She squeezed the reins extra hard as they flew on towards the island.

_Well, it took you long enough, but good job old man. I just hope you find more to say to her tomorrow night!_ He thought to himself, a slight grin on his face, his eyes locked dead ahead, his hands firmly grasping the reins mere inches from Starfire's. He looked at Starfire, confident now. Noticing this, she returned his gaze, anxiously awaiting his next move. After a moment of contemplation, he cautiously moved his hand slightly to his left and placed it on top of hers. They stood there watching each other in complete silence for a few seconds.

"Robin..." began Starfire, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, Starfire?" he replied, his own voice quiet.

"We are here." She concluded, pointing towards the island.

"Ah... er, so we are." He nodded, and they began their descent.

From miles away, the picture perfect scene was being played out before hostile eyes. What had seemed to be such an intimate moment found itself shared not just between the two lovers. The angry figure threw the pink heart-shaped binoculars to the ground, shattering them. A well-manicured foot was stamped several times.

"Rrrrrrgh! Those two think they're SO PERFECT together. But they're wrong! Wrong! Wrong! And I'm going to prove it!" The figure spat her words, venom dripping from each consonant and vowel. She turned from the edge of the cliff she stood on and began to walk away towards a hot pink Ferrari with a vanity licence plate that read DDYSGRL.

"I've got my eye on you, Robin... Or should I say... my Robbie-Poo..." Came Kitten's vow as she made her exit with a screech of tires, an evil smirk spreading across her face.

**There you have it, Part One! As I mentioned earlier, this is likely going to be a fairly short story in all, most likely no longer than three chapters. But you never know, I might get carried away or something, hehehe. Comments and reviews are always appreciated. Until then, stay tuned for Part Two!**


	2. Part 2: Strange Feelings

**Hey! This chapter is surprisingly long, but it was _incredibly_ fun to write. I hope you enjoy it. It looks like I have given a self-fulfillling prophecy, too: This is going to wind up at least 4 chapters long. The bigger, the better, eh?**

**Before I begin, the usual disclaimer... I don't own the Teen Titans, etc. **

**And now... enjoy!**

Part. 2 - Strange Feelings

It happened so fast it was almost like taking a breath. Within no time at all, the moment was upon them. It was time to go. Robin had spent most of the day convincing himself he wasn't nervous by training. With each punch, each kick, each swift dodge of a laser blast, he kept saying to himself, "I am ready, I am ready..." Training for a battle seemed like a cakewalk compared to the evening ahead. When he realized the time was upon him, he grabbed a shower, and, inhaling deeply, attempted to make himself presentable for Starfire this evening.

"Okay, seriously, how do I look?"

"How do you look?" Cyborg asked incredulously, shaking his head. "That's a question a girl asks other girls, man. Do I look like a girl to you?"

"Well, if I cover up the top of your head with this hand, and your lower half with this hand, and squint..." began Beast Boy, gesturing inappropriately.

"C'mon, Cyborg, I'm serious! This is a pretty big night. I just want a second opinion."

"I think you look really cool, dude! But, uh... I do have one suggestion." chimed Beast Boy.

"What is it?"

The green lad bit his lip before continuing. "It's... uh... well... It's the hair..."

"The hair? What about the hair?" Robin glared in his friend's direction, his tone rife with distrust.

"Well, uh... it's just... It's like this, see... Er, well... You... I..." Beast Boy tried to disarm Robin with a grin, and ignored the sweat that was pouring off of him by this point.

"What Beast Boy's trying to say is, the spiky hairdo looks awesome when you're fighting the Brotherhood of Evil..." Cyborg began.

"Awesome! Totally awesome!" The green lad chipped in.

"... But... you might want a different style for a date."

Robin scratched his head. "Why?"

"Wellllll... Y'know... when you're charming a girl... You kinda want something... more refined, more... suave. Here, let me try..."

"Do not touch my hair."

"It'll just take a second." Explained the mechanical hybrid, reaching for a comb and a tube of hair gel.

"That's an order, Cyborg."

"Beast Boy, hold him down." With a mock salute, Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and held his leader's arms as his metallic accomplice went to town on their leader's scalp.

"Don't ruin my suit! Be careful!" Robin complained.

After a few seconds of careful sculpting, Cyborg stood back, admiring his work.

"Okay, BB! Let him go!" Came the proclamation from the metallic teen. Beast Boy did as he was commanded, and Robin brushed off his arms, checking the jacket for any damage.

"A mirror." Came Robin's demand. His hand shot out towards his two friends like lightning.

"You're gonna like it, man. I promise." Soothed his cybernetic friend, an uneasy smile on his lips.

"Give me a mirror." He pushed, an edge to his tone. Beast Boy handed him a nearby vanity mirror, visibly shaking. Robin gazed at his reflection.

"So... what do ya think?" Asked Cyborg, a hint of nervous tension creeping into his voice.

Robin stared long and hard without saying a word for almost a minute. The boys were stewing in their own sweat when he finally smiled. "I'm going to let you guys live. Good job, Cyborg!"

"Hey, no problem. Maybe if the whole superhero thing doesn't work out, I can become a hairdresser!"

"Uhh... don't quit your day job."

Meanwhile, across the tower, a similar battle of style was brewing. Starfire stood before a mirror, hands on her hips, mouth moving a mile a minute as Raven looked on with a rather disinterested expression.

"Does my hair look ideally shiny and/or silky? Does my dress look like somebody would expire over seeing it? What about my breath? Does it smell of the toxic waste dump? Or Beast Boy's feet before he has his bath?"

"Starfire..."

"What if Robin does not like this dress? What if he deems it to be not unlike the Rag of the Unclean from Betelgeuse-III? It has not been washed for fifteen millennia!"

"Starfire!"

"And what of the dancing? I am not much of the dancer! I have multiple feet on my left-hand side!"

"Azarath..."

"Perhaps I am just hideous in general! Perhaps I have been tricked into enjoying my body in the mirror as part of some elaborate ruse to..."

"Metrion..."

"I should not even show my face outside of this room, friend. I should just pretend Robin said nothing to me last night and spend the evening in my bed."

"ZINTHOS!" With those words uttered, a dark aura enveloped Starfire, a look of surprise shooting across her features. The energy web began to spin, rotating Starfire upside down several times in quick succession before stopping suddenly. The aura disappeared at that point, and the girl inside plopped onto the ground with a dull thud. The Tamaranian teen shook her head, a dazed look in her eyes. Raven cleared her throat as her friend shakily regained her footing.

"Starfire... this is clearly not my forte, but... You have absolutely nothing to worry about." The Gothic teen held a deep breath and glanced skyward before continuing. "You... look... pretty."

"Oh! Oh, Raven! Thank you, friend Raven!" Starfire seized her friend in a bear hug and squeezed, a massive grin splitting her face. "You look pretty as well!"

"Hey, watch it now. You're going to make me blush."

"Oh, thank you again. You are right. I am just being the... the Nervous Nellie! I am sure Robin will like the way I appear."

"First of all, Robin isn't just interested in how you look, although I guarantee you he will not be disappointed in that. He likes who you are in general. You guys get along well together, and that's also a huge part of the relationship. Second of all... _Nervous Nellie_?" The cloaked girl held out her hands at that moment with a "What-the-hell?" expression on her face.

Starfire blushed and brought a hand to her mouth in embarrassment. "I retained the phrase from a program on the television that Beast Boy was watching several weeks ago."

Her friend nodded, a slight grin on her face. "That explains everything. Now, come on. It's time you and Romeo got on your way."

A horrified look came over the Tamaranian's face. "Romeo? Who is Romeo? Will Robin have to fight him for the pleasure of dating me?"

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. "Uhhh... it's just a figure of speech, Starfire. I'm pretty sure there will be no fighting this evening."

Robin sat on the couch as his two friends watched television. As much as he tried to relax by watching the show, he just couldn't concentrate. So many things raced through his mind at this point. What should he say to her? What was she going to say to him? He couldn't believe how nervous he was. _And you call yourself a leader..._ He thought to himself, disgusted. Finally, he sighed, and stood up. Turning around, he caught sight of Starfire entering the room at that very moment, Raven in tow. His eyes widened, and after a few seconds, he realized he was staring and collected himself.

"Starfire! Hello! You... you look beautiful!" he proclaimed, smiling. He meant every word. Her slender pink-and-purple gown fit her like a glove, from neck to just below her knee. Her figure filled everything out wonderfully, every curve accentuated to perfection. He knew he saw Starfire every single day, but could not help but find his breath stolen by the sight before him.

"Thank you very much, friend Robin! You look excellent as well! I thoroughly enjoy your hair!" came Starfire's reply. A huge grin spread over Cyborg's face and he raised a thumb in her direction, puzzling the orange-skinned teen.

Robin shot Cyborg a look before turning back towards his date. "Thanks. Shall we head out?"

"Yes, let us... paint the village crimson!" Declared Starfire, swinging her right arm forward.

"Close enough." admitted Raven, mildly bemused by Star's statement.

"You guys have a good time. Don't worry about a thing. We got everything covered." explained Cyborg as the duo made their way towards the door.

"Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." added Raven dryly.

"Thanks again, guys. Hey, where'd Beast Boy go?" asked Robin, surprised. He turned around to see a green gibbon blocking his path with its massively long arms. "Oh. Uh, what is it, Beast Boy? We're kinda in a hurry."

The gibbon shifted back into its familiar human form. "Goin' out, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. You kinda knew that."

"Yeah, I, uh, guess I did. So are you..."

"Taking the R-Cycle? Yeah."

"Okay, okay! Sounds... sounds good! I'll, uh, I'll be right here if you need somebody to, like, chauffeur you home..."

"You can't really do that on a motorcycle. We'll be okay, Beast Boy. We'll see you later." And with that, Robin and Starfire made their way past the green-skinned boy and out the door. Within a few seconds, the sound of the motorcycle starting up could be heard moments before it roared off into the distance. The entire time, Beast Boy's face looked like that of a boy who'd just lost his puppy.

Cyborg walked up to his devastated friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "Awww... sorry, Beebs. Here, I got ya a present!"

"Really? What'd you get me?"

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hands!"

Eager to receive his present, the Changeling willfully obeyed. He felt the dense metal hands place something small and plastic into his own. "Okay, you can look now!" explained Cyborg.

Beast Boy's eyes popped open and his hands spread apart to reveal... a toy motorcycle. He looked up into the metallic teen's beaming face, unamused. "Dude... You're mean." Was all he said before storming off to his room, taking the toy with him.

Cyborg frowned. "I wasn't too hard on the little guy, was I?" he asked his ashen-skinned team mate, who now had her nose buried deep in a book.

Raven looked up briefly before returning to the tome. "A little. I think he'll get over it, though. He's probably playing with the toy as we speak."

"I AM NOT!" came the cry from down the hall. Raven looked back at Cyborg, and they both smiled at each other before going about their business.

Robin was somewhat grateful for the noise of the R-Cycle. Try as he might, he still wasn't sure what to say to Starfire tonight, and he hoped this brief reprieve might give him an opportunity to brainstorm. They cruised into the city, meticulously following the speed limit.

_Ok, it's simple, right? This is no different than any other day. Just... act natural, behave as normal. Say everything you'd ordinarily say. Well, it might not hurt to not discuss 'business' this evening. I mean, the whole point of this was to take time off from the whole 'saving-the-world' deal. We could talk about her homeworld. We could talk about how she likes earth. We could talk about the weather. We could talk about how I'm boring her to death. I could.._

His train of thought was derailed by a speeding pink Ferrari cutting him off, almost sending the duo off the road and into a ditch. With some careful maneuvering on Robin's part, they avoided wiping out. Robin caught a good look at the licence plate--DDYSGRL--before the maniac driver sped off into the darkness.

"Did that human just try to kill us?" yelled Starfire over the roar of the bike, her eyes glowing green now.

"No, Star. It's just the way some earth people drive. They're crazy. I think you're just experiencing what we call 'road rage.'" responded Robin, and Starfire sniffed and began to calm down.

_There was something eerily familiar about that car, though. I don't know what it was... I'm probably just being paranoid. Remember Robin, tonight is a free night. You won't have to worry about any crises tonight._

He turned into a nearby parking lot and paid the man at the booth for a ticket to park for the rest of the evening. After getting the R-Cycle put away in a timely fashion, the couple walked out into the Downtown. The neon lights flashed, the traffic roared and people seemed to be going everywhere at once. It was an incredibly disorienting feeling, but at the same time, Starfire stared in wonder.

"Oh, Robin. It is like the Fimblar Market back home! It is beautiful!" she exclaimed, hands on her face. Her date blushed and smiled.

"The night's only beginning, Star. C'mon, let's take a walk." With a quick hand gesture from the Boy Wonder, the duo made their way towards Wolfman Park. As they came to the massive iron gate that marked the entrance, Robin's eyes widened as he felt Starfire's hand slip into his. He turned to look at her, and she flashed him a coy smile. Smiling back, he squeezed the hand lightly and they continued on their way.

Although the sun had set, neither of them felt particularly afraid to be in the park after dark. For one thing, there were quite a few cops around, and the main paths were well lit. The fact that they were highly trained superheroes certainly didn't hurt matters much either. Robin grinned internally at that thought. _Any mugger who stops us tonight is going to wish he'd never been born for interrupting my date._

As they made their way past the Perez Statue, Robin stopped in his tracks. Something didn't feel right. He saw something move from the corner of his eye, and he spun around quickly, wrenching his hand from Starfire's. There was nothing behind him. He frowned, and turned back to see a rather perplexed Tamaranian.

"Was I squeezing too hard, friend Robin? I know I am unaware of my own strength..." she began.

"No, no, I'm sorry, Star. I'll... I'll be right back. Just wait right here." He explained, and made his way towards the trees. Walking into the brush, he stepped forward to emerge onto another path. Standing right in front of him was a rather rotund flower vendor.

"Hello there!" called the vendor, flashing a white smile from behind a very thick black beard, his eyes wide with surprise. "Fancy a flower for a lady, my friend? You seem too dressed up to not have a fine woman with you this evening."

"Er, yeah, that's true. Um, did you see anybody come through here just a few seconds ago?"

"Buddy, you're the only guy I've seen in almost an hour. I'm about ready to move on. D'ya wanna flower or not?"

The Boy Wonder put a hand to his temple. _You're being paranoid. Stop ruining the mood._ He smiled at the man. "You know, that's a great idea. A white rose, if you would."

The man handed him a single white rose. "Here ya go, big spender."

Robin paid the man and made his way back into the trees. He returned from the brush to discover his date was missing.

"Oh no... No! Starfire! Star!" he shouted, almost dropping the rose.

"Oh, Robin! Is that... for me?" came a voice above him. The Titans' leader looked skyward and found Starfire staring back from the top branch of a nearby tree. "I spotted a bushy-tailed earth mammal and decided to see him up close!" She explained, blushing. She began floating back down to her lover's position.

"That's... that's a squirrel." Blurted Robin, relieved. "Here! This is for you." he added, handing her the rose.

"A deceased plant! It is beautiful! Thank you very much!" she squealed, clutching the rose tightly. "This... plant appears to be biting my hands..."

"Oh, er, it's a rose. They have thorns."

With those words, her eyes grew wide with fear. "Ahhh... we have plants like that on Tamaran. Tell me, do you have the antidote for the neurotoxin?"

"Oh! They're not poisonous! These... just hurt."

"Glorious news!" continued Starfire, cradling the flower like a baby at this point. She paused after a few seconds and stared at her date with a look of concern. "Tell me, friend... is something the matter? You seemed particularly... panicked when you could not find me."

"No, no. Nothing's wrong. I'm just being stupid, is all. I thought I saw something earlier, and then when you went missing... I don't know, I'm just jumpy."

"Well, cease this constant jumping. You must do the relaxing tonight. That was your grand plan all along, was it not?"

Robin grinned. "Yeah, you got me there. C'mon, we'll be late for dinner."

Despite the nagging feeling digging into the back of his head, he ignored everything but the beautiful woman before him as they locked arms and left the park. They began a casual stroll down the streets of Jump City, taking in the nightlife. Bored teens raced up and down the side streets as others took in concerts and arcades. Street preachers spread forth a message of doom and gloom while buskers played classic tunes on old guitars. United, the duo drank everything in with a sense of wonder.

"I know we've been to almost all of these places before, but I don't remember a single thing we've seen so far. It's pretty amazing what the city is like when the people don't need to be saved." Robin said after a prolonged silence.

"Indeed. This city is alive in a way I cannot find words to describe!" added Starfire, and the Boy Wonder nodded in agreement.

A wiry young man with a battered guitar and a goatee spotted the couple and made his way over, playing a few chords of the Doors' "Light My Fire." He strolled right up to them, singing for all his worth, which truly wasn't much. While Robin seemed taken aback by the man's blunt actions, Starfire was completely enamored.

"An earth love song! It is so foreign to me. He has not sung about pinning anybody to the ground with a sword yet!" She turned to face her date. "Are they all like this?"

_Some of them are sung better._ Robin thought, but outwardly, he smiled. "For the most part, yeah."

He noticed a strange look in Star's eyes. Suddenly the feeling hit him. Without even thinking, he began to move his neck towards Starfire, ready to press his lips to hers. His date closed her eyes and awaited his kiss. It all seemed so right, so proper.

Suddenly, the music stopped. "Hey, fellah! How about a dollar for the serenade?" came the raspy voice of the troubadour who'd offered them the song. Robin narrowed his eyes and turned to face the man.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He handed the man a dollar. The man promptly pocketed his earnings and moved back to his usual corner.

Robin turned back to face his date, only to find her eyes still closed and her lips slightly puckered. "Er, sorry Starfire. We should hurry or we'll be late for our reservations." he mumbled, disheartened.

Starfire opened her eyes. "Oh. Yes, let us go." _Darn! I am just getting accustomed to this human practice of kissing. That looked like it would have been a fun bout._ She thought to herself, disappointed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a swift movement on a nearby building. Her head swivelled towards it, only to behold nothing at all.

"What is it?" asked Robin, worry in his voice, his fists tightly clenched.

_Oh, dear... Now Robin will think I am the paranoid, too. And look how bundled in nerves he has become._ She paused awkwardly before answering. "Um, nothing... I thought I saw a rare bird landing on that building over there."

"Oh? What kind?" He asked, his features relaxing. His hands released their grip and the colour returned to them.

She scratched the back of her head and offered him a healthy smile. "Ummm... It was what you would call a penguin, I believe."

Robin gave his orange-skinned lover a very peculiar look. "Penguins... can't fly, Star. Among... other things."

The red-haired girl's eyes became very wide. "But they are birds! This planet is clearly lacking in the sanity!" she blurted.

The Boy Wonder offered a slight smile, taking his date's arm. "Let me explain it on the way to the restaurant." They began to make their way down the street, Robin extolling the life and times of penguindom to the beaming Star.

Starfire couldn't help but be pleased with herself. _It worked like the charm, _She thought as she snuggled in closer to his body.

The wait to get into 'L'ane Riche' was only six minutes, and suddenly Robin and Starfire found themselves sitting down, about to enjoy a meal in one of the most posh restaurants in town. After a brief confusion over whether or not Star could order mustard as a drink, everything was straightened out, and they dined, filling in the cracks of quiet with small talk.  
Finally, the meal was over. As they awaited the check, an uncomfortable silence had settled in. Robin stared at his plate, trying to focus.

"Robin? Are you seeing visions in your plate?" asked the Tamaranian girl.

Robin shook his head, bringing himself together. "Er, no. Sorry, Star. I was just wondering..." _You've come this far, my friend. Just tell her._ "I was just wondering... there's this place just up the street, they're holding a dance. All-ages and everything. I was wondering if... perhaps you'd like to go there and relax afterwards?"

Star's eye grew very wide. "A... a dance?" She queried, fear in her voice.

"Yeah. Big band music, that kind of thing. I think..."

"I... I think perhaps we should start to sleep early tonight. You never know which time evil will strike tomorrow!" She interrupted, looking at her lap.

_Crap. Now what did I do?_ Was all he could think, his heart sinking. "Oh." The silence drifted back like some diabolical fog. Both parties simply sat, lips pursed, eyes looking discreetly away from one another.

After what felt like an eternity, the Boy Wonder finally cracked. _Okay, I can't take this. I'm going to just bite the bullet and do something._ "Star, are you okay?"

Starfire offered an uncharacteristically fake smile. "Everything is ideal, friend Robin."

"Oh. It's just... If you don't want to go dancing..."

The red-headed girl's smile melted away. "It is not that I do not want to go do the dancing. It is that I cannot do the dance." She confessed, a sad tone in her voice. Robin started chuckling, and she shot him a wounded look. _He... he thinks this is humorous? Oh! What have I done?_ she found herself thinking, horrified.

"You know what?" Robin was almost giggling at this point. "I can't dance either. I... I tried it once. I can't say I'm a fan. How about we just skip the dancing, and grab some dessert? I know this great place up by the boardwalk." He smiled, and reached forward, clutching her hand. Her eyes grew wide, and she began to smile with relief before laughing herself at this point.

"That... that sounds like a much better plan... my date." They sat there, smiling to one another. There was a new silence present again, but a less threatening one. It was a quiet that accompanied peace. The check finally arrived, and they stood simultaneously, ready to leave. Robin put on his suit jacket, looking at Star the entire time. She noticed his gaze, and blushed. Not thinking, he brought himself closer to the purple-clad woman, and she responded in kind.

_I cannot believe it! This is like a dream come true!_ echoed through Starfire's mind as she closed her eyes once more in preparation for his kiss.

_I can't believe you finally worked up the nerve to do this again. Attaboy!_ were Robin's joyous thoughts. His lips were agonizingly close to hers. He could feel her breath on his own face, smell the scent of her hair. The tension that rippled between the two of them in those precious few seconds was almost radiant.

The beautiful silence of the moment was rudely interrupted when an explosion tore through the side of the restaurant. The couple turned to face the blast, cutting them just short of a kiss.

"What was that?" asked Robin, reaching into his jacket and drawing am explosive disk. Star raised an eyebrow at this move, and he shrugged. "You know me. I've always got to be prepared."

When the smoke cleared, two figures emerged from the gaping hole in the wall of the expensive eatery. The first was very ordinary, it appeared to be a rather short woman. The second... appeared to be a gigantic spider with a body dangling below its abdomen. Robin's eyes grew very wide at the sight of the pink-clad Kitten, armed with a whip and what appeared to be a pistol, alongside her arachnid-headed beau, Fang. He felt himself begin to sweat. He turned to look at Starfire, and was blown away by the expression of sheer hatred that had overtaken her face. Her eyes were glowing a furious green now, and her jaw was set tightly. He could hear her breathing from where he was standing.

Descending upon the duo from both sides, Kitten and Fang were strolling almost casually through the restaurant. "Helloooooo Robbie-Poooo!" shrieked Kitten, a fake grin plastered upon her face. "I've missed you soooooo much!"

"I wish I could say the same thing." He grinned as Kitten narrowed her eyes at this remark. "Actually, I take that back." he added, his features growing more serious as Kitten's smile miraculously returned. "I don't wish that at all." he smirked once again, and Kitten returned to her glowering.

"You are the treacherous worm that dares ruin the wonderful DATE Robin and I were enjoying ourselves on?" screamed Starfire, an accusing finger pointed rigidly towards Kitten.

Kitten laughed. "Oh? Are you two having a _date_? How cute! Isn't that cute, Fang?"

"Yeah, babe. Real cute."

"Well, the date's over. Robin's coming with me."

Starfire stepped forward, hissing through clenched teeth. "You will take Robin when you are stepping over my fresh corpse. And I promise you, by X'hal, that will never happen..."

Kitten sniffed, deciding the threat to be empty. "FANG! TAKE HER DOWN!"

And with that, all hell broke lose.

**Of course I have to leave you with a cliffhanger! Thanks to everybody who's commented. It's fun to see how people have been liking things so far. And thanks to everybody else who's been reading, too. For now, tune in next time for another thrilling chapter of "A Night on the Town," to be up... very soon!**


	3. Part 3: Rude Interruptions

**Well, this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but I'm incredibly pleased with it. Thanks to everybody who's commented so far; It's great to get some positive feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a massive corporation, so I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy!**

Part 3: Rude Interruptions

With just four words, it seemed as if the entire universe had frozen for a split second. "FANG! TAKE HER DOWN!" Still rang in Robin's ears, and he stared in awe as the spider-headed man leapt at his date. Snapping out of his trance, he sprang into action. Whirling around quickly, Robin launched his explosive disk, which detonated right before Fang's eyes, blinding him.

"AUUUGH! Ahhh! My eyes! Dammit!" screamed the monstrous figure as he dropped to the ground in agony, knocking over several tables and chairs and missing Starfire by meters.

Robin turned to Kitten. "I don't know what you think you're trying to pull, but you're not scaring anybody. Just surrender now."

Kitten giggled. "Robbie-pooooo... I'm not about to give up so easy. I've come for you, and I'm going to leave with you." Her pleasant demeanor melted away, replaced almost instantly with one of rage and terror. Her eyes seemed to glow as she shot her groaning boyfriend a look of death. "FANG! YOU WORTHLESS BLOB! GET UP!"

The Tamaranian teen turned to her leader and date with a look of displeasure. "Friend Robin, while I am grateful for the concern, I did not need your assistance."

"Er, sorry Star... it's just that.--GET DOWN!" screamed Robin, shoving Starfire to the ground as a grey blob of Fang's webbing missed the duo by inches. Turning to Fang, the Boy Wonder began to shout. "Alright, Spider-Man... let's--" His words were cut off when the approaching villain was blasted to the ground by a pair of starbolts. Starfire flew past the now-gaping Robin and proceeded to land atop the half-spider, delivering a flurry of punches. The spiky hero shrugged. _I don't know what the heck I was worried about..._

The creature used its extra legs to its advantage, forcing Starfire off, and quickly spat a barrage of paralyzing venom in her direction. Dodging in the air, Starfire retaliated with starbolts. While the two exchanged fire, the restaurant's Maitre D' began weeping as tables and chairs, chandeliers and windows exploded or burst into flame. The frustrated Fang didn't help matters when he began to indiscriminately grab tables with his legs and heave them at his alien opponent. Starfire did her part by destroying the projectiles with various blasts. With every splintering piece of furniture, the Maitre D' felt a teeny bit of himself die.

"Now that that orange thing and Fang are busy, what say we go for a walk...?" came the falsely seductive voice of Kitten, drawing the Boy Wonder's attention away from the battle. Unimpressed with her act, he rolled his eyes.

Robin smirked. "No offense Kitten, but I'm not leaving here without a fight, and you and I both know you're not exactly a physical threat." To show he was serious, he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his utility belt, wrapping it securely around his waist. He proceeded to draw another disk and a boomerang, and struck a combat pose. The entire time, Kitten shook her head and yawned, clearly unimpressed.

"Ohhh... you're so CUTE when you do that whole superhero-thingy. I can't wait until you grow out of this phase. C'mon Robbie, let's go."

"No. And stop calling me that."

"Robbeeeeee... I don't think you understand..."

"I understand that Starfire will have your boyfriend served up on a platter in a couple of seconds, and then it's over. You've lost."

Kitten sighed, a look of impatience on her face. She finally raised her pistol, pointing it directly at the Boy Wonder's head. "You're coming with me." She ordered, a harsh edge embedded in her tone. Her eyes were cold and distant.

A tad unnerved, the Titans' leader reminded himself who he was dealing with. "What, a gun? You're not going to kill me, Kitten. I know you."

"I'm not gonna kill you, silly. It's not that kinda gun. Fangeeee built it for me. It concentrates the paralyzing nature of his venom into an energy blast. Now... you can come willingly, or I can drag your limp body out of here. Well, Fang will be doing the dragging, of course... but... ENOUGH TALK! What's it gonna be?" She queried, the edge still resonating in her voice.

"I pick 'none of the above.' Put down the gun, call off Fang, and I'm sure the police will go easy on you."

"WRONG ANSWER!" she shouted, firing a shot at Robin. Using his catlike reflexes, Robin dodged the blast by milliseconds, leaping to his right and rolling into a defensive stance. Kitten fired another blast, and he dove backwards blindly, flipping in midair and landing crouched. He quickly grabbed a table that had somehow managed to survive the chaos, rolling it in front of him to act as a shield. He heard heels click towards him just over the din of crashing and banging that proved Starfire and Fang were still engaged in battle.

_Great. I've been outwitted by Kitten, of all people? Is this Bizarro world or something? Well, I'm not licked yet._ "Oh Kitten! I've... thought about it... and you're right. Let's go! I know this great place down by the pier where we can get some dessert." Robin stood up slowly, hands raised and empty. Kitten lowered her pistol.

"Really, Robbie-poo? I convinced you?"

"Uh, yeah... A raygun helps a man make up his mind."

"I knew you'd see things my way! You cute l'il man, you!" squealed Kitten, closing her eyes and beaming. Her eyes shot open quickly as she aimed the pistol clearly at his face. "Robbie... I just paid you a compliment." She spat through clenched teeth.

Robin sighed and shut his eyes tightly. "Thanks." he muttered, offering up the most sincere laugh he could manage.

Kitten did not look sated. "Annnnnd... What do you do when somebody gives you a compliment?"

_This plan had better work._ He thought. He grit his teeth as he spoke. "You look sane this evening." Kitten cleared her throat, narrowing her eyes. "And, uh... beautiful... I guess."

Kitten laughed. "OH ROBBIE! You sure know how to make a girl feel special!"

Across the room, Starfire glanced over to see Robin with his hands raised, appearing remarkably submissive to Kitten. Nervous tension tore through her at that moment. _He is giving up? This cannot be! This is not the Robin I know!_ she thought as she dodged another blast of Fang's venom. Anger replacing her nervousness, she blasted her spider-headed opponent in the chest with an emerald shot from her eyes, sending him flying through the wall and into the street.

"Non! Non! Pour quoi? Pour quoi!" screamed the Maitre D', his hands twisted into ragged claws as tears poured down his cheeks. Starfire blushed, unable to comprehend what the man was shouting at her.

"I am sorry, friend! I--" she began before a blast of webbing enveloped her body and sent her spiraling to the ground. Starfire struggled to free herself as she watched the approach of spindly legs from the corner of her eye.

"Man, it's too bad you're cute. I was gonna enjoy this..." chuckled Fang as he moved in for the kill.

Starfire groaned, dazed. She heard nothing but white noise and saw only fuzz before she regained her bearings. Shooting herself free from the spiderweb, she leapt into the air, missing Fang's pounce by mere seconds.

"Grah! Stand STILL!" shouted the spider-hybrid, firing a glancing blow of venom in Starfire's direction. She easily dodged it, and laughed.

"I would like to see you force me to take on such a task!" she taunted.

"What the hell are you saying? Speak English!" demanded Fang, his voice full of disbelief and confusion.

As the two carried their battle into the coatroom, the Maitre D' had resigned himself to his fate. His sallow form was slouched over the bar, taking regular pulls from a bottle of red wine and humming a sad song to himself. _Maybe I should just go back to Marseilles and join my brother the carpenter..._ he thought as the coatroom wall erupted outward and two bodies flew back into the dining room, arms locked together in a titanic struggle.

A titanic struggle was occurring inside Robin's head at this moment as well. His gag reflex was fighting a losing battle not to throw up as he played along with the fantasies of a deranged teenage girl.

"Oh, Robbie-poo... I've waited a loooong time for this." mumbled Kitten dreamily, stepping even closer to her perceived lover.

"Uh, yeah, me too. Totally. Well, let's go. Put away the gun, Kitten... dear..." sputtered Robin, trying with all his might to sound convincing.

Kitten's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Why are you so eager for me to put my gun away? This is all just a trick, isn't it?"

"Um, no, of course not. It's just that it's not polite to point a gun at a loved one and..."

"You're mean, Robin! MEAN! MEAN! MEAN!" she shouted as she stamped her feet, aiming point blank at his chest and applying pressure to the trigger. Relying solely on instinct, Robin's right hand shot out and knocked the gun from Kitten's hands. Arcing across the room, it landed and slid across the ground, softly tapping against the wall before stopping. Kitten's eyes grew wide with horror, her mind unable to comprehend just how quickly that had happened. Robin used the free moment to sprint towards the one advantage Kitten had. Shrieking like a banshee, Kitten drew her whip, lashing it quickly around Robin's legs and sending him crashing to the ground. He groaned and attempted to free himself as Kitten plodded past him.

"Drat these stupid shoes..." screamed Kitten, kicking off her heels as she dove for the gun. Grabbing it, she turned to blast her unrequited love, only to find the firearm snapped out of her hands once again by her own weapon. Robin stood before her, her whip in his left hand, eyes like ice pellets.

"First of all, it's not wise to just leave your weapons lying easily within your enemy's reach. Second of all..." He drew in a deep breath, his eyes narrowing further, his teeth clenched "Kitten... you have ruined my date... You have ruined this restaurant... And you are going to pay..." Kitten's eyes grew very wide and she began to cry. Robin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Awww... geez..."

Across the room, Starfire stared straight into the eyes of her own foe. All eight of them.

"You do not scare me in the slightest, ugly beast." she scoffed, tossing a starbolt that Fang dodged, leaping onto a nearby wall.

Fang hissed, spitting a blob of web which she dissolved with her eyes.. "Kinda mean, isn't it? I mean, I haven't insulted you at all. In fact, you're pretty hot. But you don't deserve such compliments if all you're gonna do is call me ugly." He scolded as he clutched the wall, wagging one of his human index fingers.

Star paused, dumbfounded. "I... am sorry?" she blurted, amazed to find herself saying such words to her foe.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" shouted Fang, spitting a second time and hitting her dead in the chest with a net of webbing, binding her arms. Starfire shrieked as he jumped on top of her, sending her crashing to the ground.

The Boy Wonder's attention was drawn away from the bawling lass before him to the screams of his date. Turning he saw Fang atop of the red-headed beauty, hissing as he attempted to overpower her with his multiple limbs.

"STARFIRE! NO!" Robin shouted, drawing a boomerang and tossing it, nailing the arachnid in the side of the head. Fang grunted in pain, his concentration broken. Seizing the opportunity, the Tamaranian was able to tear off his webbing and grab hold of his spider legs, twisting him into a pin, holding his human arms down with her legs.

"All right, Star!" congratulated the spiky-haired warrior, pumping a fist into the air. Starfire blushed, but maintained a firm grip on her foe.

"Thank you, Robin..." she began, only to see Kitten scurrying behind her lover. "LOOK OUT!" she screamed, but too late. Robin spun around quickly, only to find the re-armed Kitten staring at him down the barrel of the gun. Before he could even speak, she shot him in the chest. The blast knocked him off his feet and he collapsed to the ground with a loud bang.

"Gaaaaaack!" he gurgled as his muscles tensed. He froze into a warped pose, his face a mask of pain, his body a warped statue.

"Finally, Robbie-poo! You are so difficult to get ahold of, you know that?" chastised Kitten as she stood over him, gun raised, a smile on her lips. She giggled. "And what was that about leaving weapons lying around again?"

"If... I could... glare... at you... I would..." choked Robin, anger in his voice.

"You... you monster!" screamed Starfire, letting go of Kitten's henchman and soaring towards the pink-clad villainess who had just harmed her beau. Her mind had been wiped clean of all thoughts but one: Revenge.

"At last, geez." mumbled Fang, leaping to his feet and spitting a shot of venom at Star, hitting her in the small of her back. The alien's eyes shot open in horror as she felt herself becoming numb. She plummeted to the ground like a stone, smashing through some tables and leaving a large dent in the floor as she crashed into the marble below. She let out a low groan of intense pain. The arachnid-hybrid walked over to his fallen enemy and proceeded to cover her entire body in webbing, chuckling to himself now and again.

"Fang! Help me with Robbie!" ordered Kitten, stamping her feet.

"In a second! I'm finishing something here!" he shouted. He took a second to admire his work moments before he made his way over to his boss. "That took way too long." he complained as he used his massive legs to pick up the prone Titan leader.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't messed everything up, I'm sure it would've gone a lot quicker." she spat, her eyes shooting him daggers.

"What... have you done... to Starfire?" demanded Robin, his voice hollow.

Kitten laughed. "That..." She searched for a word, and opted to go for a milder one. "...tramp is just buried under Fangy's webbing. Right, dearie?"

"Yeah, babe. I'm pretty sure she won't suffocate." he added before bursting into twisted laughter.

"If you hurt her... I will introduce you both to a world of pain..." threatened the Boy Wonder, his voice regaining a threatening tone.

Kitten's eyes briefly went wide before she regained her composure. "What are you going to do? You're frozen! C'mon, Fang. Get him into the car."

"I will get free... You can't keep me like this forever." shouted Robin as Fang carried his stiff body outside into the darkness of a nearby alley.

"Just watch me!" came Kitten's reply as she began to follow the two men into the corridor. She paused before the small web-filled pit in the floor, kneeling towards it. "Oh, Starfire... I hope you can hear me in there. I just want you to know... you look hideous in lavender!" cackled Kitten before standing and leaving.

Watching them leave, the Maitre D' looked at his empty bottle of wine before tossing it over his shoulder, sighing. "Mon dieu..." he grumbled, shaking his head as he surveyed the carnage before him. He winced as the last chandelier plummeted to the ground and shattered into thousands of pieces.

Outside, Robin saw a familiar pink Ferrari parked in the alley. If the colouring didn't give everything away, the familiar license plate did.

"DDYSGRL..." Robin sounded out the plate phonetically as Fang tossed him in the backseat.

"That's me, Robbie-poo!" replied Kitten, posing before she opened the driver's side door and plopped down behind the steering wheel. Fang opened the passenger's door, and with a miraculous amount of squeezing, finally got into his seat.

"You cut us off earlier. You've been following us the whole night, haven't you? The park, downtown..."

Kitten opened and closed her hands like they were puppet's mouths. "Blah blah blah, Robbie! Don't you ever stop talking? Yeah, yeah, so we've been following you, so what? I only did it to save you from a horrible date, and take you on a great one... with yours truly, of course!" She replied, turning the ignition on her sports car, putting it into gear and driving off into the night.

"That sentence is wrong on so many levels..." Robin groaned. "And you! Fang! Why are you helping her if she wants to date me?"

"I'll admit it, we've been on the rocks lately. But she'll see the error of her ways and come crawling back to me. I know it. I figure helping her do things like this will make her understand that I'm the only one for her."

Robin's voice rang with frustration. "That doesn't make any sense, you idiot. Don't you realize what she's getting you to do here?"

Kitten shot Robin a glare in the rearview mirror. "You're just jealous because what Fang and I had won't even be close to what you and I will have in the future"

"That makes even less sense!" Robin hissed.

"Just be quiet while I take us someplace special, Robbie-poo. Fang! If he even flinches, hit him with a shot of venom."

"Yeah, babe."

Robin sighed and closed his eyes. _Starfire, I hope to God you're okay... I need your help right now..._

Sitting in the darkness of her cocoon, the Tamaranian was trying with all of her might to do two things: Move, and cry.

"I have let Robin down. I have let the Titans down. I have to make this right..." she whispered to herself. "I cannot let that horrible woman and the giant... spider... get away... I have to get free... I must get free..." Closing her eyes and focusing, she felt a single teardrop trickle down her cheek. Paradoxically, she grinned at the tear. _My muscles are relaxing!_ came her joyous thought. Concentrating on the feeling of the droplet sliding down her face, she put forth all of her energy into a single effort. Slowly but surely, she felt her pinky finger begin to bend. Gasping, she moved it up and down over and over and over. She giggled as she felt the feeling return to her hand. Within seconds, she had limited movement to her appendages, and she was able to move her eyes..

"I am victorious! Now... to free myself... and save my Robin!"

**Don't miss the exciting conclusion to "A Night on the Town" in Part Four! I'll try to get it up as soon as possible, but while this is much more fun and entertaining than writing my Shakespeare essay, it does have to get finished this week. But it won't be much of a wait at all, I promise. And feel free to drop me a comment... Always appreciated!**


	4. Part 4: Dinner and a Show

**Here you are, the stunning finale to "A Night on the Town." Sorry it took so long to finish... but this was also a very fun chapter to write. Thanks to everybody who's read this far, and thanks to everybody who's commented. It's made this whole experience very fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**And... voila!  
**

Part 4: Dinner and a Show

Sitting in the backseat of Kitten's car, listening to her and Fang prattle on and on, Robin awaited merciful release. _Please, somebody save me or kill me. My mind can't take much more of this._ He kept thinking.

"So you're going to be his best man at our wedding, right?"

"Babe, I want to be the _groom_ at _our_ wedding. Stop bringing this up."

"For the last time, Fang... it's over! We're just... friends now. Accept that."

"Kitten, I helped you kidnap this guy! Isn't that enough to tell you I love you?"

"Okay, look... 'this guy' you're talking about is my Robbie-poo, my Robin..."

"I know who he is! He's in the backseat right now!"

"And 'this guy' and I are now an item, okay? Okay!"

"Fine." There was a brief silence before Fang continued. "What's so great about him, anyway? He dresses like he idolizes a traffic light."

"God! You are such a baby!"

Robin closed his eyes and tried once more to move his extremities. Nothing. He was completely and totally numb. He just wished yet again that he couldn't hear anything anymore. He looked down as best as he could at his body, his mind still racing to come up with a way to cure himself of the venom's paralysis. Suddenly, inspiration hit.

_I've got it! Why didn't I try doing this before?_ he thought hopefully. He looked downward and then closed his eyes, concentrating very hard. His mouth opened, and the words spilled out quietly. "Azarath... metrion... zinthos!" he whispered. He opened his eyes and found himself still unable to move. _I guess it only works for her. Now I know why I didn't try that before. It was a bad idea. Starfire, where are you?_

Far across the city, the ruins that were once _L'ane Riche_, the most posh restaurant in all of Jump City, were quiet now. Everybody had fled the scene moments after the ruckus occurred, and now only an elderly French maitre d' resided. He made his way drunkenly across the floor, singing old Marie Laforet songs to himself as he surveyed what remained of the building in which he had happily held a job for the previous twenty-five years.

"It is not so bad..." he mumbled to himself in his native tongue. "I know there has been at least one time where I've wanted to do such a thing to this horrible place. The rude customers, the picky people, the incompetent staff. Yes, was all of this worth ninety grand a year, a nice car and the chance to come to America?" He paused before a tear trickled down his cheek. "Oui..."

He was startled out of his self-pity by yet another explosion. Grey blobs flew into the air, a large hunk nailing the maitre d' in the chest and staining his shirt as it slid to the ground. Rolling his eyes, he sighed as a purple flash leapt into the air and hovered in place. Surprise overtook him as he realized a beautiful woman was standing in midair before him, looking at him with a confused look on her face. Was this an angel? Was this a sign from God?

"Hello there, weary older human! By chance, did you see in which direction the people who destroyed this palace dedicated to consuming foodstuffs moved towards?" Came the angel's words.

The Frenchman paused, taking in her words slowly and interpreting them as best he could. Finally understanding, he pointed towards the massive hole in the wall behind her. She spun around in the air towards where he was pointing, and smiled. She turned back.

"Thank you, kind sir! I am sorry about this mess!" Offered Starfire as she flew through the hole and into the night. The maitre d' rolled his eyes.

"I need another drink." He mumbled as he grabbed a bottle of vodka from a nearby table.

On the highway, the hum of the Ferrari's engine changed as Robin felt the vehicle begin to slow down.

"We're almost there, Fangy. Better cover him."

Robin groaned as the monstrous figure placed a hood over his head, engulfing him in darkness. From what little he could already see out the window while in the backseat, he had already established a good estimation of the path that he was traveling in. He knew they had taken the highway. He knew they had turned off at one of the exits near the docks. He knew they'd been traveling west, but now he was completely lost. He couldn't move, he couldn't see, and worst of all, the only thing he could still do was hear.

"Robbie-poo, I hope you like pink! Because you're gonna be seeing a lot of it from now on! Pink rooms, pink furniture, pink clothes... My pets, the pink flamingos. I can already see our rose-coloured future. You'll wear a pink tux when you marry the pink-dressed me in a pink chapel while the sun sets a beautiful shade of pink outside. Pink Floyd will play at our reception, and Todd Pinkston will marry us, of course... on Valentine's Day, the pinkest day of the year!" She warbled. Occasionally her jabber would be muffled by screeching tires or a loud horn honking, often accompanied by some unladylike words from Kitten about people and their driving abilities.

"Kitten... I'd rather have pink-eye than listen to you for one more second!" screamed Robin after minutes of hearing nothing but anecdotes relating to one of the lightest shades of red.

"Ohhh... aren't you so funneeeeee!" squealed the girl. "You have a great sense of humour, Robbie-poo. Don't worry, we're here! The date can begin."

The Boy Wonder felt the car roll to a stop and the engine shut off. He heard the sounds of belts being unbuckled, car doors opening and closing. He felt the creepy sensation of immense spider legs lifting him into the air. He tried once more to move any part of his body, but to no avail. He sighed as he felt himself carried into a room much cooler than the outside.

"Hey, babe... You guys could watch The Pink Panther on your honeymoon!"

Robin felt his frame being placed into a chair. The hood was ripped off of him quickly. His eyes adjusted to the dim light.

"Yeah, sure, Fang. Whatever."

The place looked like the inside of a warehouse. The Titans' leader was positive he knew where they were now.

"Y'know, I like pink. A lot. More than he does."

Despite desperately pleading with Kitten, Fang was apparently still following her plan. He'd grabbed a long cord of rope while he was speaking and proceeded to tied to the Boy Wonder to the rickety steel chair he was now sitting awkwardly in.

"No, you don't."

Blocking out the surrounding cacophony, Robin tried to concentrate on the feeling of the rope on his skin. Was it coarse? Was it smooth? Was it loose, or too tight? After almost a minute, he realized it was all in vain. He still felt nothing.

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!"

The circular argument continued for another minute before he finally snapped. "Shut up! Just shut up! I can't take it anymore! All this mindless back and forth! The stupid chatter, the horrible driving, the endless arguments! Just! Shut! Up! God! I can't stand you idiots!" He screamed breathlessly.

A stunned silence overtook the vast building. The chilly room seemed to drop a few more degrees as his two captors gazed at him with looks of utter contempt. Robin glared right back, absolutely furious at his conditions. Kitten grabbed a large knife off of a nearby crate and walked over to Robin, waving the blade in his face. As she brought the edge right to his nose, Robin's eyes grew very wide.

"Robbie... that wasn't very nice. At all..."

"Do it, babe."

"You know what happens to rude Robbie-poos, don't you?"

Robin gulped. "No..." he whispered, fear trickling into his once defiant voice.

Kitten narrowed her eyes further into thin slits of rage. "They lose their noses." She hissed. Robin closed his eyes, bracing to the worst. They opened again quickly when he felt no pain but heard peals of laughter.

"I can't stay mad at you, you adorable man!" She proclaimed, tossing the knife over her shoulder and missing one of Fang's legs by inches. She smiled very broadly, any traces of disdain on her face now lost to memory. If Robin could have cocked an eyebrow, this would have been the moment to do it.

"Uhh.. Kitten, babe... Did you hear what he just said?"

"Yes, Fangeeee..." droned Kitten through clenched teeth. "But I forgive him. I don't think he meant it. It was just a joke!"

"It wasn't a joke, Kit. I don't know why we're even bothering with him. Let's ditch this loser!"

"No! You agreed to help me! And I can't stay mad at my Robbie-poo. Come on, look at him! He's soooooooo cute!" she hugged the bound Robin fiercely. He groaned loudly, the sound of a man at the end of his rope.

"You guys can start executing the hostages now... please?"

Kitten burst into loud, obnoxious laughter. "You are _so_ funny!" She slapped the shoulder of her captive date. "Now stop it! Our date shall begin. Waiter, if you would?" she snapped her fingers and her monstrous henchman sighed. He walked into a nearby room, closing the door behind him. The disturbingly bubbly girl stared at Robin, grinning an eerie grin but saying nothing, raising her eyebrows now and again. Robin looked at her, then to the door, and back to her again. She still did not speak, but continued with her intense stare. Robin looked at a crack in the floor for the next minute, praying to God for a miracle. Finally, the silence was broken when the door opened again. Emerging from the portal was a tuxedo-clad spider-headed man carrying a card table and a second (much more elegant) chair. Kitten stepped back as her former beau placed the card table in front of Robin and set the chair directly across from the bound teen.

"What's... what's going on?" Robin inquired.

"Our date, silly!" chirped the pink-clad girl. She narrowed her eyes at Fang and cleared her throat. Getting the hint, her ersatz waiter pulled the elegant chair out, and Kitten took her seat, brightness returning. She giggled again. "Waiter, I think we shall see some menus?"

Fang sighed. "Coming right up, madam." He recited in a bored tone. He made his way once more into the back room.

Kitten squeaked and waved to her date. She looked hurt for a brief moment before touching her hand to her forehead. "Right! You can't wave back! Silly me."

Robin managed a faux chuckle. "Yes... silly."

The sound of a door closing was heard once more, and Fang returned with menus, placing the two booklets on the table. Kitten snatched hers up quickly, looked at Fang, and gestured towards the Titans' leader with her head. Fang sighed once more and held the menu open in front of the Boy Wonder. Robin's choice was incredibly limited. In huge bold letters before him was simply one word: **Burgers**.

"Gee, I think I'll have the burgers." Came Robin's dry request.

Kitten clapped her hands together and squealed. "Me too!" she blurted.

Fang took the menus and returned to the back room. The blonde teen reached across the table for Robin's hand, and found that the position he was now trapped in put his hands very close to his body. She lunged across the piece of furniture and gripped his hand. While the Boy Wonder couldn't feel anything, he saw the indentation her fingers were putting into his hands and his eyes grew wide.

"Robbie... We ordered the same thing! It must be kismet! We are star-crossed lovers!"

"Uhh... yeah. Sure. Why not?"

"How come you didn't order for me, though?" she pouted.

"You didn't give me any time!" he groaned.

"_You_ should have just jumped right in! You should have known! Geez, what kind of gentleman are you?"

"Not much of one, I guess. Sorry to disappoint."

"Don't worry, my loooooove. I forgive you."

"Uh, thanks."

The sound of a door slamming caused Kitten's head to snap in the direction of the disruption. She slid back into her seat as Fang walked over to their table carrying a silver platter with a cover.

"Your meals." Came his monotone as he removed the cover to reveal... fast food burgers and french fries.

Robin rolled his eyes as his dinner was set before him. A high heeled shoe shot out from beneath the card table and collided with the henchman's human shin. Trying hard not to curse, the spider-headed man grumbled under his breath as he proceeded to force feed his beloved's date. Robin's eyes grew wide as he felt the meal shoved down his gullet with surprising force, and did everything in his power to fight off choking. After a quick glare from the girl in pink, Fang's feedings became more relaxed and less hostile. When the food was finally devoured, the two sat there in silence, Kitten staring intently at Robin, who had little choice but to stare back.

"Welllllll...?" she finally burped, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to ask me to dance?"

"But... but there's no music?"

"MAESTRO!" she shrilled, and her spider-headed companion winced before making his way over to a CD player hidden in the corner. Pressing a button with one of his massive legs, a soft tune began to lilt across the room. A dreamy look overtook Kitten as Robin looked to the heavens for salvation.

"Ya know, you still owe me a dance from last time..." she whispered to him, an edge undercutting her words.

Finally, the Boy Wonder sighed. "Kitten... would you do me the honour of having this dance?" He droned.

The ditzy blonde gasped theatrically, bringing her hands to her face. "Ohhh Robbie, I would LOVE to!"

There was an awkward pause before she realized Robin couldn't move. Blushing, she ran over and lifted him off the chair, dragging his limp form to the centre of the warehouse. Drawing him close, she began to lead one of the most bizarre slow dances the world would ever know. Arms and spider-legs folded, Fang cursed under his breath as he watched  
his unrequited love swaying her crush around as if he was a cardboard cut-out.

Robin stared over Kitten's shoulder at the nearby door. _Any second now... the door will crash open and Star will fly in and I'll be saved. I can't..._ He paused from his daydream and realized something. He could feel Kitten's arms on his back. With a sudden rush of breath, he tried very hard not to betray this new information. His eyes flickered to his captor's face, which was stuck in the same sickening grin as usual. Biting his tongue, he stole a glance to his left pinky, and with a brief pause, he began to move it about slowly. It was true--he was no longer frozen! Looking back at his captors, he was convinced they had no idea. _Excellent._ He thought simply.

Kitten looked into Robin's eyes as he was glancing back at her. "Oh, Robbie-poo... You feel it, too?"

"Er, feel what?"

"This animal magnetism. This... raw chemistry. Face it, lover. We were meant to be together. We were made for each other." she said in a hushed tone.

Robin began to sweat profusely. "Are... you sure maybe it's not just gas? Those burgers..." He was cut off suddenly by a single finger brought to his lips.

"There's nothing left to say, Robbie-poo... and just one thing left to do..." With that, she drew her face towards his. The Boy Wonder found himself torn between two horrible fates--betray his secret and lose the element of surprise, or get kissed by a living Barbie doll? Just as he had made his choice in that split second, the decision was made for him as an upper window shattered several feet away. Everybody's eyes were drawn to the area that had rung with the sound of shattering glass, and to much surprise, a purple-clad figure emerged from the hole.

A look of absolute rage possessed Starfire's features. "Kindly take your lips away from my date's face!" She hissed in a tone Robin wasn't sure he had ever heard come from the alien before.

Letting go of her would-be beau, Kitten swiftly reached into her handbag and pulled out the pistol yet again. She pointed it at the Tamaranian as Starfire flew in circles in the air. Fang stood by in surprise, unsure of how to act.

"Your date? That ship has sailed, sister!" Screamed the once unnaturally cheerful teen as she waved her weapon in the air.

"Do not call me sister! I am no female relative of yours!"

"I don't care! You had your chance! Robbie-poo is mine now! Right, Robbie-poo--Wait, how are you standing on your own?"

Robin slapped himself in the face. Whoops.

"He's unfrozen! Fang..." she shouted, but was interrupted as Robin kicked the pistol from her hand, spinning quickly on his heels and tossing an explosive disk from his belt towards his other adversary, the explosion knocking Fang to the ground.

"You got too cocky, Kitten. You didn't disarm my belt." Smirked Robin as he drew his bostaff. The girl's eyes were wide with horror.

"And you did not remove his communicator, either! That made it easy to locate him!" Added Starfire, holding up her own communicator for show.

Kitten's eyes watered and she began to cry by this point. "FANGEEEEEEE!" she shrieked, and with just that one word the spider was up, moving swiftly towards Robin. As the two males dueled, the pink-infatuated teen turned her attention back to the alien in the air. "And you! You... you... you... BITCH!"

"I am a female Tamaranian, thank you, not a canine!"

"I don't care what you are! Get down here! You ruined my evening!"

Starfire's eyes grew wide. "_I_ ruined _your_ evening? Do you not contemplate the irony of the statement you just made?" She scoffed.

Kitten reached into his handbag and took out her whip, lashing out towards the red-headed beauty. "I! DON'T! CARE!"

_I cannot use starbolts... I would kill such a fragile human. But she did disrupt by evening--my date--with Robin._ thought Starfire briefly before she landed on the ground in front of her blonde opponent. "Let us... get it on!" she finally declared, eyes narrowing.

"With pleasure!" came the reply, a malicious smile on the villain's face.

Kitten lashed out once again with her whip, and Star dodged easily to her right, leaping upon her human foe within seconds. Kitten collapsed to the ground under the weight, and the duo rolled around, hissing as they traded blows. The pink-clad girl rolled on top of Star, grabbing a hunk of her scalp and yanking hard, causing her foe to cry out in pain. Starfire swung at the human, missing as the blonde pulled her head quickly out of reach. Kitten responded by headbutting the Tamaranian in the chest, knocking the wind out of her temporarily.

"You are lucky I am pulling my punches!" choked Star as she swung again, slamming a fist into her enemy's stomach.

"Ha! Like you could hurt me! OW! Not so rough!" screeched the pink-clad girl as she raked her long nails along Starfire's upper arms.

Crying out in pain, the redhead shoved her opponent off of her, pouncing on her now-prone enemy and driving an elbow into her ribcage. Kitten cried out, punching the alien in the eye. When Starfire recoiled from the blow, the pink-clad fiend bit the orange teen's hand as hard as she could. The Tamaranian shouted out in pain before her eyes began to glow green once again.

"That is it! I have had enough!" She screamed, and the teenage girl before her squawked with fear.

Grabbing Kitten by the forearms, Starfire swung her foe into the air. The blonde teen shouted out in surprise as she was tossed swiftly to the right, crashing into some nearby boxes. Still clutching tightly, the superpowered girl swung her prey to the left this time, knocking over the card table and the makeshift meal, scattering garbage across the room. Changing direction, Starfire whipped Kitten towards the ground, the girl crying out in surprise and pain as she bounced off the wooden floor and back into the air. Spinning back to the left as she charged forward, the alien slammed her captive into a nearby wall. Raising her above her head, Starfire shouted out a victory cry before tossing the moaning body into a nearby open crate.

Kitten grunted, a dazed look overtaking her face, her eyes squinting. "Wha... What happened?" she moaned.

"You have met your match. That is what has occurred." Starfire declared with a cocky smirk. She turned to see how her beloved was doing and was surprised to find neither of the males fighting, but instead staring intently at the two girls.

"Catfight. That was hot." blurted Fang.

Robin instead looked almost horrified. "Starfire... are you okay?"

The Tamaranian girl blushed. "Er... I guess I became a little too carried away?" she asked. Robin nodded, stunned. Starfire scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. "I did not wish to hurt her too badly. I just felt she needed to be... what is the phrase... 'Taught a lesson'?"

"I'd say she just graduated, Star." chuckled Robin, still shocked.

Their moment was swiftly ruined as Robin was knocked to the ground, engulfed in a sticky grey blob. Starfire turned to face Fang, who proceeded to spit venom in her direction, driving her away from the semi-conscious Kitten. The arachnid-headed man leapt towards his love.

"Babe! We gotta get out of here!" he yelled.

"Santa... Santa, I need a new dolly!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever. We gotta go!" he shouted, spitting venom at the alien to keep her at bay as the Boy Wonder struggled to free himself. Lifting Kitten into the air, Fang looked at her bruised face. "Let's never fight again, okay, babe?"

The ditzy teen squinted at his face before offering a loopy smile. "Okie dokie, Santa!"

Fang grunted as he made his way for the door, opening it and colliding face first with a wall of dark energy. The duo collapsed to the ground, Kitten laying across the half-arachnid's chest as he looked up and beheld the remaining Titans standing triumphantly before them.

"Goin' somewhere?" chuckled Cyborg, his cannon pointed at them.

The spider-hybrid let out an exasperated sigh. "No..." he spat, almost pouting.

"I know these people..." muttered Kitten in a lazy tone.

As the police took the two villains into custody, Starfire and Robin sat on the edge of the docks, arms wrapped around each other, watching the moon.

"I'm sorry the date didn't work out, Star."

"It is okay. I had fun before the evil demon-girl came and ruined everything." Starfire smiled, and Robin responded in kind.

"Hey, tell you what... How about a rain check?"

Starfire looked puzzled. "Why must we examine the precipitation?"

Robin bit his lip to avoid laughing. "It just means that we should do this again sometime. Very soon. Just us. And no crazy people. I will put everybody in the city in prison if it has to happen." He explained. The red-haired beauty laughed at his joke.

"Sound good?" He queried, poking her in the ribs. She nodded.

"Excellent..." he whispered as he stroked her hair.

Without warning, Starfire looked away, her face troubled. "Robin... there is one thing I must know..."

Tilting his head to the side, the spiky-haired teen shrugged. "Sure, what is it?"

"When I came to rescue you, the horrible being known as Kitten was... was about... was about to... was about to kiss you."

"Er, yes. I, uh, guess she was..."

"You were horribly paralyzed and could not defend yourself against such an onslaught, correct?" She looked at her man with hope in her eyes.

Robin looked at the ground. "That's... not entirely true, Star. I regained movement while we were dancing." Starfire's eyes grew wide at this news, and began to water. "But... I wasn't going to actually let her kiss me." He continued. His date cocked an eyebrow. "It would have meant losing the element of surprise, but... I was going to pull away before she could... kiss me. I had decided to do that the second before you came in to save me."

The girl in his arms beamed. "So you would not have let the pink creature kiss you?"

"I'd rather have had my face cut off with a pair of rusty scissors, Star."

"Glorious! Simply glorious!" chuckled Starfire, closing her eyes as she blushed. Opening her orbs again, a serious expression overtook both of their faces as they just sat and stared at each other.

_I don't know what I was nervous about._ The masked teen thought to himself. _Besides... there's more to a date than just talking..._ With that, he sprang into action.

A look of surprise overtook the Tamaranian girl as Robin pulled her in close, pressing his lips tightly to hers, kissing her passionately. She winced as she dove headfirst into his kiss, turning a deep shade of crimson as she did. Their bodies intertwined, they breathed in each other's scents, relished one another's taste. After what felt like several minutes lost in a wonderful world, they parted. She looked at him with a shy smile.

"You, on the other hand..." he chuckled nervously, looking at the ground. "I would kiss any day of the week."

"Robin, you are still full of the nerves!" chided Starfire. "Allow me to be beneficial..." she whispered, pulling him in for a second kiss before he could even utter a sound. The look of shock on his face mirrored her earlier expression.

After almost a minute, he pulled away slowly with a lopsided grin. "Hey... do you still want to get that dessert?"

"That sounds like an ideal plan... date."

The two chuckled as they began to walk back, hand in hand, towards the T-Car parked on the dock. Standing in front of the vehicle were the other Titans.

"Did you kids have fun?" goaded Cyborg, nudging Robin once he was close enough.

"Well, getting kidnapped wasn't fun. But the rescue... Well, let me put it the best way I can..." He kissed Star on the cheek for effect. "I hate to admit it, but Fang was right. Watching Starfire demolish Kitten was pretty... um... hot." He blushed at his own words.

"Then would that I could vanquish the yellow-haired demon every night!" came her reply, and she surprised him with another deep kiss.

"Ewwww... get a room, guys!" blurted Beast Boy, his tongue sticking out.

"Can we go home?" added Raven in a monotone. "I don't wish to stand around watching you two make out all evening."

"Yeah, sure, you guys can head home. Can we get a ride to my R-Cycle, though? It's just parked..."

"Say no more! I foresaw this circumstance, and took the liberty of locating the R-Cycle and driving it to this location!" interrupted Beast Boy, a atmosphere of pride overtaking him.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "You... did... what?" he uttered, his tone a mixture of surprise and outrage, his fists tightening. into compact spheres.

Beast Boy brought his hands up to protect his face. "Chill out! Chill out! See! It's okay, all in one piece, no dents, no damage!" He pointed to the R-Cycle parked behind the T-Car along the edge of the dock.

Robin walked over to his motorcycle and noted that it was indeed in pristine condition. The Boy Wonder let out a whistle. "I gotta hand it to you, Beast Boy. I didn't think you could do it. But... good job! I'm both surprised and impressed!" The green-skinned boy grinned at his leader's compliment, showing his teeth.

"I'm also surprised and impressed, but mostly because he used the words 'foresaw' and 'circumstance' properly in a sentence." quipped Raven with a slight grin. Beast Boy frowned for a second before Robin walked back over and patted him on the back.

The Titan's leader nodded his head as he spoke. "Excellent work. This doesn't mean you can start going for joyrides. But... we'll see." The Changeling clapped his hands together, his eyes taking on the look of a man deeply lost in his thoughts.

The second Robin finished those words, a huge wave splashed over the docks and pulled the red vehicle into the ocean. Robin's jaw dropped as Beast Boy's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates.

"I didn't do anything..." whispered the downtrodden green-skinned lad as his leader began to grit his teeth.

"Perhaps if there is ever a next time--a _gigantic_ 'if,' I might add--you will not park my vehicle so close to the ocean." Droned Robin, glaring at his friend. His comrade uttered a nervous laugh. "Now... seeing as you are the only person who can breathe underwater... you're going to get my bike. Cyborg, once he gets it onto the land, please tow it home."

"Can do, man." Came the cybernetic teen's reply as a green seal dove into the water..

"Raven... can you teleport us to the ice cream stand by the pier?"

"Yes." The Gothic teen nodded.

"Thanks. C'mon, Starfire. Our night on the town isn't finished yet!" he pulled his giggling orange-skinned girlfriend close to him. They locked lips one more time as they disappeared into a cloud of dark energy.

**The End**

**Well, thanks again for reading this story! Once again, comments and reviews are always appreciated!**

**The ideas just keep on coming. I have a new fanfic planned out that I just have to finally type up and edit. It's going to be darker in tone, but definitely very cool. Keep a close watch for it in the near future. Until next time, peace! - AMZ-C-Raven.**


End file.
